horseland101fandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Whitney
* Sarah Whitney is one of the lead characters in Horseland, with her horse companion Scarlet. Personality Sarah is an overall kind person and likes to make friends. Being the daughter of the two richest people in the state, most people just assume she would be a snobbish person, much like the two already at Horseland; Chloe Stilton and Zoey Stilton. But Sarah is selfless, determined and friendly. She firmly believes that "clothes are just clothes" and they are to be held at a lesser value than friendship, which earns her no love from Chloe and Zoey. She is very good with horses and seems to be able to even somewhat understand them at a minor level. Her horse is Scarlet, whom she has been with since she was 7. She has a very good relationship with Scarlet and takes good care of her, and is a very great rider. However, she sometimes overestimates Scarlet's abilities and overworks her. She is very loyal to Scarlet, and refuses to ride other horses, saying that "It just doesn't feel right." She also had an old cat in her life named Mosey, who made an appearance in an episode. Sarah is always trying to be the best she can and earned the nickname, "The Can-Do Kid" because of it. She tries to get the best out of her friends and helps them to learn from their mistakes. She is endlessly patient and encouraging, and tries to make everyone happy and likes it when others are being nice or reasonable, which makes it hard for her to get along with Chloe and Zoey. She is friends with Bailey Handler, Alma Rodriguez, Molly Washington, Will Taggert, and Noni Cloud. She is always nice to them, but she can be very competitive, and can be lost in her desire to win, which may prompt her to say things she doesn't mean, as seen in the episode "The Competition." Appearance Sarah is an 12-year-old English-American girl, she has light blue eyes and straight blonde hair. She has a lighter colored bang that is pushed to the left side of her face and three other light-colored stripes. Sarah is the owner and rider of a black pure breed Arabian horse named Scarlet, who has red highlights in her hair. Because of this, Sarah has a red/black themed riding clothing to match scarlet. Her casual outfit consists of a long-sleeved, red V-neck jacket with a white shirt turtle neck shirt under it with a black collar. She has black riding boots that go up to just under her knees. Her riding helmet is black. When Sarah rides in a competition, she wears the same outfit, but she puts her hair in a ponytail, likely to keep it out of her face. In the episode, "The Competition" Sarah gets a Western riding outfit. She wore a cowboy hat over her helmet. The hat had a red band and a golden oval in the middle of her hat that holds white feathers. She has a long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt with another golden oval on her neck. She wears a black vest over it with a row of feathers at the bottom. She has long white pants and black knee-high boots. In the episode "Fire, Fire Burning Bright" Sarah is seen her pajamas. She wears a black tank top with a white shirt over it, and long red pants. Gallery /Gallery}} Sarah Whitney, the tamer.jpg|Complete body of Sarah Scarlet and Sarah 2.jpg|Sarah and her horse Scarlet Sarah0.jpg|Sarah with her helmet on 455ead03b58ae10abaf35f040c55aab1.jpg Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 5.38.53 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 5.38.54 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 5.38.55 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 9.10.14 pm 1.png Screen Shot 2018-09-09 at 9.10.14 pm.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Riders Category:Humans Category:Whitneys Category:Female Characters Category:Horseland Category:Sarah Category:Sarah Whitney